a última coisa em sua mente
by nunyan
Summary: Definitivamente, ele não pensava em estudar - 8059 - Fluffy, fluffy.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence e blá blá blá.**

**Aviso: **Já deve ter dado pra notar, mas 8059, M x M. Ah, e a fic é bem¹²³ bobinha, você está avisado, hahah. Fim.

(e para mais considerações, ver as notas no fim da fic ~)

* * *

**a última coisa em sua mente**

_definitivamente, ele não pensava em estudar_

_(nirit)_

* * *

Na biblioteca tudo era muito ridiculamente silencioso, exceto pelos murmúrios de Gokudera ao seu lado, explicando alguma coisa sobre História, um conteúdo que certamente cairia na próxima prova que eles fariam e no qual ele não estava realmente disposto a prestar atenção.

Ele não queria admitir, mas fora uma péssima ideia aquela de chamar Gokudera para estudar na tarde livre que eles tinham.

Era compreensível, entretanto, uma vez que Gokudera nunca iria imaginar que intenções haviam por trás do convite. Além disso, ele era alguém que, apesar dos pesares, sempre tentava manter o bom senso. E mais: não era todo dia que o _"idiota do baseball"_ chamava alguém para sair, principalmente alguém que não era uma garota - principalmente alguém que não era seu maior fã. Ele não poderia culpar Gokudera por não entendê-lo, não é?!

Ainda assim, ele se sentia frustrado, porque Gokudera _tinha que aceitar_ seu convite, carregando um monte de livros e fazendo-o deslocar-se preguiçosamente até a _biblioteca_ da escola com o único propósito de _realmente estudar_.

Yamamoto até tentara protestar, dizendo que a bibliotecária iria expulsá-los de lá porque Gokudera teria que explicar algumas coisas, o que envolveria falar – automaticamente classificado como barulho, algo que não seria bem aceito pela velha senhora.

O Guardião da Tempestade, todavia, protestou dizendo que ele explicaria o básico e de forma bem breve, devendo ele mesmo complementar os próprios estudos, lendo os livros que ele separara especificamente para que compreendesse tudo da melhor forma possível.

A falha ali era que nem sempre o garoto era alguém breve e contido. Não que ele não gostasse disso – céus, ele passava mais tempo pensando sobre o temperamental Gokudera, com todas as suas nuances, durante os últimos dias do que alguém seria capaz.

Pelo menos ele havia tido coragem de convidar a pessoa de quem ele gostava para fazer algo. Tsuna, ao contrário, continuava imaginando milhares de planos mirabolantes para chamar Kyoko para sair e provavelmente, quando ele tivesse coragem de por algum deles em prática, dificilmente iria ter sucesso, dado o nervosismo que sentiria.

A tragédia dos outros não o divertia, mas o distraía da própria tragédia pessoal que vivia, porque ele sabia que não poderia falar nada de Tsuna, quando ele mesmo fora vítima do nervosismo característico à situação, as mãos suando, seu corpo tremendo levemente, enquanto perguntava se Gokudera não poderia ajudá-lo.

"Yamamoto, você escutou o que eu falei?!" Quando ele se voltou para encarar Gokudera, ele estava com uma expressão que era ao mesmo tempo incredulidade e irritação.

"Para ser sincero, eu estava pensando... que talvez meu problema seja fome."

"Fome?" Ele o viu arquear uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir a explicação improvisada para sua falta de concentração, como se aquilo resolvesse tudo.

"Sim, você sabe, é difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa quando você está com fome."

"Mas a gente praticamente acabou de almoçar."

Yamamoto abriu a boca e encarou Gokudera, sentindo-se um idiota por não ter pensado antes de responder, quando, de fato, seu estômago ainda estava cheio do almoço e ele seria incapaz de ingerir qualquer coisa. Ele só pensara no maldito fato de que seria uma boa ideia convidar Gokudera para comer.

"Oh, pode ser que o fato de eu ainda estar fazendo a digestão esteja atrapalhando tudo então." Riu nervosamente.

"É, isso está deixando seu cérebro mais afetado do que já é."

Ele deveria se sentir irritado pelo comentário. Talvez ofendido. Contudo era melhor isso do que explicar para ele que não tinha real intenção de estudar, agora que eles já estavam na biblioteca e ele estava sendo torturado com uma verdadeira aula de história.

Ainda que a referida aula estivesse sendo proferida por lábios tão tentadores e bonitos, História era História e ele não tinha paciência ou estômago para aquilo. Na verdade, ele sentia muito sono.

Seus olhos começaram a pesar, um bocejo escapou de seus lábios, e ele estava prestes a apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa a fim de apoiar a cabeça sobre os braços para, quem sabe, tirar um cochilo, quando ouviu Gokudera chamar seu nome, fazendo-o assustar-se e encarar o rapaz de olhar feroz com olhos que eram puro medo.

"Você não quer realmente estudar, quer?!"

"Eu quero, eu só..."

"Não, eu não quero saber. Eu acho que isso é uma perda de tempo. Nós estamos aqui há uma hora e meia e eu não consigo dizer que você prestou atenção aos livros ou ao que eu falei por sequer dez minutos." Ele dizia enquanto juntava os livros para levá-los novamente para seu armário. "Acho melhor a gente estudar outra hora." E saiu, sem dar chance para Yamamoto explicar-se.

* * *

Ele nunca soube exatamente como percebeu que gostava de Gokudera.

Para ser sincero, primeiro ele percebeu que _não_ gostava de Gokudera, não mesmo. Ele era barulhento, egoísta, Tsuna-cêntrico, rude, explosivo. Ele não gostava do fato de que Gokudera era um fumante pouco preocupado com a saúde daqueles ao seu redor, ele não gostava de Gokudera por ser tão destrutivo, sem se preocupar com nada quando jogava suas bombas, ele não gostava do fato de que Gokudera era obcecado por Tsuna e por aquele jogo de máfia, como se aquilo fosse _real_ – como se ele também tivesse alguma chance de ganhar alguma coisa, quando _ele_ mesmo era quem iria fazer de tudo para ganhar o que quer que fosse.

Ele não gostava dele por ser tão impulsivo algumas vezes e não gostava dele por ser tão inteligente e racional em outras, ele odiava o sotaque carregado do italiano, o que algumas vezes dificultava a compreensão do que ele dizia, principalmente quando falava muito rápido. Ele odiava o sarcasmo e a ironia que recebia em troca quando falava com ele – e coisas como _"oh, você sabe o que é sarcasmo e ironia? Pensei que você fosse um completo idiota..."_. Yamamoto odiava a forma displicente como ele agia e o orgulho... Principalmente o orgulho.

Isso nunca o impediu de ser pelo menos amigável e tentar se dar bem com o garoto, é claro.

No entanto, Yamamoto também notou, com o tempo, que Gokudera tinha lá suas qualidades. Ele se importava com as pessoas, apesar do jeito durão e da atitude displicente. Ele percebeu que Gokudera, leal a Tsuna como era, lutava pela _família_ nesse jogo de máfia. Até mesmo ficava sem jeito quando elogiado ou quando tentava esconder o bom coração que tinha. O Guardião da Tempestade não se incomodava de ajudar Tsuna ou qualquer outra pessoa a melhorar as próprias notas – apesar de que a preferência seria sempre de Tsuna. Ele percebeu que o garoto era habilidoso com suas bombas, apesar do modo descuidado com que as jogava. Ele percebeu que ele era _bonito_ enquanto fumava, os dedos pálidos e magros segurando o cigarro com certa displicência, os olhos mirando o nada, vagos. Gokudera era todo bonito, ele sabia – a forma como os cabelos lhe caiam sobre o rosto, o verde dos olhos hostis, os lábios que constantemente eram umidificados pela língua rosada.

E então era isso, o coração de Yamamoto se acelerava e ele ficava perdido admirando como Gokudera era tudo aquilo, defeitos e qualidades, num complexo que ele não tinha certeza se entendia muito bem – e de repente ele estava consciente até demais da sensação estranha que se apoderava de seu estômago enquanto ele sentia o rosto ficar levemente aquecido.

"Yamamoto, você por acaso esqueceu de que eu não ganho nada para estar aqui, enquanto você me olha com essa cara de idiota?"

"Desculpe, Gokudera, eu só... me distraí com uma mosca que passou voando aqui perto."

"E essa mosca por acaso está na minha cara? Porque você está me encarando assim há algum tempo, já."

"Ela passou por perto do seu rosto, sim, e depois eu me distraí, porque eu lembrei que você gosta de fumar e, eu não sei, você deve estar se sentindo um pouco ansioso aqui na biblioteca."

"Você devia se preocupar com seus estudos e não com meus maus hábitos."

"Sim."

"Ou eu não vou mais aceitar mais te ajudar com a matéria."

"Tudo bem, eu vou me esforçar, Gokudera-kun." Seu sorriso era um misto de despreocupação e contentamento.

"Não acredito que você me chamou de 'Gokudera-kun'"

"Como você queria que eu chamasse você, Gokudera-kun? Pelo seu primeiro nome?"

"Deveria me chamar de Gokudera-san. Ou –sama. Ou só Gokudera."

"Eu gosto mais de _Hayato_." Ele sorriu.

Por algum motivo que Yamamoto não entendeu, o rosto de Gokudera ficou vermelho e ele apressadamente recolheu seu material escolar, balbuciando algo sobre não aceitar mais os convites de Yamamoto se ele queria apenas ficar sonhando acordado e fazendo coisas idiotas como chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

Gokudera se distanciou ao passo que Yamamoto apenas o observava ir embora, suspirando.

Pelo menos ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando corava daquela forma.

* * *

A parte engraçada de querer um encontro com alguém que era... bem, exatamente do jeito como _Gokudera era_ – e, em vez de ter um encontro de verdade, passar horas na biblioteca "estudando" uma matéria qualquer que ele nem entendia nem estava muito interessado em compreender – era que ele não sabia o que fazer em um encontro.

Apesar de já ter recebido algumas declarações de algumas garotas – sentimentos os quais ele gentilmente recusou, sabendo não poder aceitá-los pela falta de reciprocidade e até mesmo por falta de um pouco de merecimento – Yamamoto nunca havia saído com alguém em um encontro de verdade.

Ele perguntara para Tsuna, mas o garoto também não fazia ideia – ele certamente estaria tão ou mais perdido que Yamamoto quando finalmente chegasse a sua vez.

Reborn fora quem milagrosamente esclarecera alguma coisa em sua mente, embora um gesticular displicente acompanhado de informações vagas não fosse o que se poderia chamar de _esclarecedor_.

Faltava, no entanto, por em prática o que ele entendera.

'_Por em prática_' era uma tarefa difícil, quando ele já vira Gokudera perder a paciência com ele algumas vezes, principalmente quando eles deveriam estar estudando. Além disso, a biblioteca parecia tão silenciosa naquele momento, enquanto ele supostamente deveria estar lendo o livro à sua frente e resolvendo os exercícios, que ele se sentia intimidado e desmotivado a tentar travar alguma conversa aleatória com o rapaz a sua frente, com medo de que a bibliotecária simplesmente aparecesse e os expulsasse dali.

Ele não podia deixar de tentar, mesmo assim, encontrar o momento certo para questionar Gokudera sobre as coisas que ele gostava e as coisas que ele desgostava e tentar conhecê-lo melhor, para ter certeza de que tudo daria certo entre eles.

Então ele arriscava olhares furtivos vez ou outra, percebendo Gokudera distraído na própria leitura, algumas vezes interessado, outras parecendo aborrecido. Yamamoto não conseguia não sorrir ao notar a forma como ele franzia o cenho algumas vezes, somente para que depois uma expressão de compreensão iluminasse o seu rosto – uma expressão que era deveras diferente de todas as outras que Yamamoto já havia visto no rosto do italiano.

O Guardião da Chuva abriu a boca uma vez e outra, na tentativa de conversar, voltando atrás quando lembrava todos os motivos pelos quais ainda não havia feito o primeiro movimento, suspirando pelo seu completo fracasso.

"O que aconteceu?" Yamamoto assustou-se com a súbita pergunta do rapaz à sua frente.

"Ahn... eu estou com dúvidas, hahah"

"Em quê dessa vez?"

"Nessa questão três do livro. Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele pediu na questão."

"Deus está me testando..." Revirou os olhos, falando para ninguém em particular. "Eu expliquei agora há pouco o que a questão pede."

"Foi?!" Yamamoto subitamente empalideceu, quase sendo capaz de ver um medidor de impaciência ao lado da cabeça de Gokudera, constatando que o nível aumentava a cada instante. Ele sabia que precisava ser cuidadoso se ele não queria estragar as coisas. "Desculpe, Hayato. Acho que eu me perdi de novo."

"Você alguma vez se encontrou?!"

"Pra falar a verdade, graças ao Hayato eu me sinto bem menos perdido agora."

"Bom saber." Suspirou, pedindo mentalmente por paciência. Tsuna havia lhe dito para ser paciente, quando ele descobriu que os dois estavam estudando na biblioteca em algumas tardes de folga, e ele iria se esforçar ao máximo.

"Hayato, eu estava pensando... Você já se encontrou?" Ele observou Gokudera franzir as sobrancelhas, sem entender a pergunta que ele fizera. "Quer dizer, você já foi em algum encontro?"

"Claro que sim." Cruzou os braços e encostou-se na cadeira, tentando parecer experiente e maduro.

"Eu não..." Seus olhos já não demonstravam a mesma vivacidade de antes. "Onde você gosta de ir em encontros?"Acrescentou depois de uma pausa. Parecia um bom começo, para saber do que Gokudera gostava.

"Cafés são bons. Soverteria também."

"E cinema?"

"Cinema?" Viu Yamamoto assentir com um acenar de cabeça. "Garotas são complicadas, elas gostam dessa coisa de filmes românticos." Fez uma expressão de desagrado, como se a simples lembrança de qualquer coisa romântica fosse uma tortura da qual ele não gostaria de lembrar.

"Eu gosto de filmes de ação... _Com explosões_, principalmente." Yamamoto sorriu.

"Se você está tentando chamar uma garota pra sair, devia fazer isso logo em vez de ficar me fazendo perder tempo aqui enquanto você fica sonhando acordado com quem quer que seja." Gokudera o ignorou, chegando à conclusão de que aquela conversa já consumira mais tempo do que deveria. "E eu não vou explicar a maldita questão de novo, dê um jeito de tentar resolvê-la logo."

"Tudo bem." Respondeu em um tom de voz divertido, enquanto Gokudera revirava os olhos, perguntando-se por que ele ainda não havia pegado suas coisas e fugido daquele problema.

* * *

Havia, no entanto, uma falha em todo o seu plano, apesar de que ele já estava em plena execução sem que ele tivesse tido o cuidado de se preocupar com esse detalhe antes.

Gokudera podia completamente não se sentir _daquela_ forma com relação a ele – o que era a coisa mais provável de acontecer, considerando que ele basicamente só costumava chama-lo de _idiota_ e coisas do gênero.

Sem falar nas ameaças de explosão.

Sem falar em todas as vezes em que ele _gritara_ ameaças de explosão.

Gokudera não era muito de demonstrar sentimentos, a menos que fosse para Tsuna. Com o Décimo, o guardião da tempestade era uma pessoa completamente diferente – para Tsuna não havia cenho franzido, não havia gritos, nem ameaças. Não havia qualquer sinal, ainda que mínimo, de desprezo, não havia xingamentos. Para Tsuna, Gokudera era só lealdade.

Com os outros... Yamamoto não sabia explicar muito bem. Talvez faltasse algo nos outros que fosse capaz de afetar o modo como Gokudera os tratava, afinal, ele reconhecia as qualidades de Tsuna – ele mesmo tinha um tipo de lealdade para com o garoto por tudo o que ele fizera a seu favor - então ele compreendia em parte.

Provavelmente Gokudera gostava de Tsuna, mas não só daquele jeito que um amigo gosta do outro – ou mesmo um braço direito relativamente ao seu chefe. Provavelmente ele gostava _daquele jeito_ com que Yamamoto gostava de Gokudera.

Além disso, ainda havia o detalhe relativo ao fato de os dois serem garotos – quando ele se apaixonara pelo italiano só havia uma coisa em sua cabeça: gostava dele e fim. Sem precisar de mais complexidade que isso, sem maiores preocupações, sem qualquer sinal de problema, afinal, ele apenas se sentia feliz quando os olhos verdes do garoto se voltavam pra ele e era inegável que ele sentia o peito se aquecer quando via Gokudera sorrir.

Mas as pessoas pareciam se preocupar com esse tipo de detalhe bobo e o Guardião da Tempestade até poderia ser uma dessas pessoas – apesar de toda a coisa sobre Tsuna.

Eram falhas que deveriam ser consideradas, mesmo naquele momento, enquanto Gokudera explicava alguma coisa que o professor de química havia dado na última aula, e ele sabia que deveria prestar atenção ou Gokudera não iria mesmo continuar aceitando ajudá-lo daquela forma, mas ele só não conseguia não sentir um aperto no peito quando pensava nas possibilidades.

"Você está com uma cara péssima. O que aconteceu?! Está com dor de barriga dessa vez?" Gokudera perguntou colocando a caneta sobre a mesa e olhando para ele com uma expressão séria, parecendo levemente preocupado – se ele fosse continuar com aquela expressão direcionada a ele, ele certamente iria se encher de esperanças novamente, então era melhor que Gokudera parasse para o bem deles dois, pensou.

"Eu só estava pensando em umas coisas ruins, hahah". Explicou-se, gesticulando com uma das mãos, como se fosse possível espantar os sentimentos ruins que o consumiam.

"Se você não estiver se sentindo bem, a gente pode tentar outra hora."

"Não, não, Hayato. Eu prefiro continuar e tentar estudar mais."

"Você devia tentar de verdade para começar."

"Desculpe. Acho que sou mesmo um idiota."

"De fato."

"Hayato?!"

"Você deveria voltar a me chamar de Gokudera."

"Eu gosto do seu nome, _Ha-ya-to_, hahah." Gokudera olhou para ele com aquele olhar que era tão efetivo quanto uma ameaça de morte e ele considerou seriamente a possibilidade de se manter calado, mas sua língua fora mais rápida que o seu medo e quando ele deu por si já estava perguntando. "Você está apaixonado pelo Tsuna?"

Gokudera engasgou com a própria saliva e ficou com o rosto levemente vermelho. "C-claro que não, idiota!" Foi a resposta que ele deu encarando-o, como para que confirmar a veracidade de suas palavras.

"Que bom." Yamamoto respondeu, sorrindo aliviado, restando apenas um outro problema para ser resolvido. Bem, mais ou menos.

"Eu lembrei que eu tenho algo que fazer agora, você vai ter que continuar sozinho. Vejo você depois." Gokudera então começou a juntar o próprio material e saiu da biblioteca apressadamente deixando Yamamoto sozinho mais uma vez.

* * *

Yamamoto notou que, na folga seguinte que tiveram, Gokudera estava muito mais retraído do que costumava ser. Ele não estava sendo rude, nem o chamara de idiota, nem ameaçara explodir qualquer coisa.

Ele chegou até mesmo a se questionar se estaria tudo bem com o guardião da tempestade.

Não conseguira, no entanto, expor sua preocupação a princípio, pelos mesmo motivos que o fizeram ficar calado quando tentara transformar aquele encontro em um real _encontro_. Gokudera parecia concentrado em seu livro e em seu caderno, de modo que ele não queria simplesmente interromper. Além disso, ele parecia como uma pintura e se ele pudesse ele simplesmente guardaria aquela cena pra sempre – talvez Gokudera tivesse razão em todas as vezes em que o chamara de idiota.

Ele se perguntava se tinha a ver com a pergunta que ele fizer a Gokudera da última vez em que eles dois estiveram estudando. Mas não fazia sentido porque fora só uma pergunta idiota – que lhe trouxe tranquilidade, mas ainda assim idiota.

E Gokudera era alguém que não se deixava abalar por coisas idiotas, ele sabia. Então talvez o problema de Gokudera fosse de outra ordem, qualquer outro motivo que o estivesse deixando para baixo daquela forma: calado, quieto, pensativo até.

A explicação que ele dera a Yamamoto sobre a matéria da vez – ele sabia que geografia não era tão difícil, mas não significava que uma explicação incomumente resumida seria o suficiente para Gokudera, que era sempre tão metódico e analisava todas as peculiaridades da matéria. Não que ele prestasse realmente atenção a tudo o que Gokudera dizia quando explicava algo, porque ele sabia que sempre se distraía, mas foi algo que Reborn comentara com Tsuna outro dia, colaborado pelo fato de que ele sabia que Gokudera falava bastante quando tentava explicar algo.

Yamamoto sentiu um aperto no peito diante da possibilidade de ser algo realmente _sério_. Ele não gostava de ver Gokudera naquela situação – ele nunca iria admitir, mas sentia falta das ameaças e da forma até mesmo explosiva com que ele falava.

"Hayato, está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, por fim, incapaz de conter a curiosidade e a preocupação. Gokudera assustou-se com a pergunta, estremecendo de maneira quase imperceptível e levantando a cabeça para encarar os olhos castanhos de Yamamoto que o observavam.

"Sim, está. Você conseguiu compreender tudo?"

"Sim. Você explicou tudo muito bem, como sempre." Ouviu Gokudera suspirar e baixar a cabeça.

"Okay, eu não estou me sentindo bem, acho que vou pra casa." Anunciou por fim, levantando-se sem encarar Yamamoto, recolhendo suas coisas e andando em direção a saída.

"Hayato, espera." Yamamoto levantou-se dessa vez e correu atrás de Gokudera, segurando-o pelo pulso, impedindo-o de continuar andando em direção a saída. "Você tem certeza de que não precisa de nada? Você não parece realmente bem pra mim."

"Se você me deixar ir pra casa descansar, eu agradeceria... idiota."

"Shhhhh!" Os dois ouviram alguém lembrá-los de que estavam em uma biblioteca.

Gokudera aproveitou a distração de Yamamoto e desvencilhou-se do aperto da mão dele, voltando a caminhar em direção à saída da biblioteca, deixando o guardião para trás.

* * *

Dada toda a preocupação com o comportamento de Gokudera, Yamamoto decidiu que não seria má ideia passar para ver como ele estava e, de quebra, levar-lhe comida em agradecimento pelo tempo que ele disponibilizara para ajudá-lo, mesmo que ele não estivesse tão interessado assim em ajuda, apesar de que, sim, ele deveria pensar um pouco mais nas próprias notas, que não eram as melhores – elas também não eram tão ruins, então estava tudo bem, pensou.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Gokudera perguntou sem esconder o desagrado em encontrá-lo à sua porta àquela hora da noite, quando tudo o que ele mais queria provavelmente era dormir.

"Eu pensei em ver como você está, você não parecia muito bem. Ah, e eu vim agradecer também." Sorriu, mostrando a embalagem que continha os sushis que ele tão cuidadosamente preparara para o garoto.

"Você deveria se preocupar consigo mesmo e com as provas que estão chegando." Apesar da repreensão, ele pegou o embrulho que Yamamoto trazia, virando-se para entrar em casa, deixando a porta aberta, entretanto - o que o guardião da chuva entendeu como um convite.

"Ne, Hayato, eu acho que é algo sério quando você não faz nenhuma ameaça de explosão, então achei melhor me certificar."

"Posso fazer todas as ameaças que você quiser agora mesmo se você só precisa disso para se _certificar_ e ir embora." Ele disse sentando-se à mesa de centro, sendo acompanhado por Yamamoto. Separou os hashis que acompanhavam o pacote e o abriu com alguma ansiedade. Todos sabiam que o sushi produzido por pelo pai do Guardião da Chuva era muito bom.

Yamamoto nunca havia entrado no apartamento onde Gokudera vivia, apenas passava em frente quando ele ia para a escola, sendo acompanhado pelo guardião da tempestade até a casa de Tsuna, de onde os três seguiriam. Era um quarto e sala simples, porém bastante organizado. Yamamoto não se surpreendia, no entanto. Sabia que Gokudera era capaz de manter a ordem, mesmo apesar do caos de seu espírito. E olhando para o local sem realmente depois dos primeiros segundos, ele pensou em algo que lhe parecesse capaz de explicar a sua presença ali, quando na verdade ele só não queria ir embora naquele instante.

"Sim, você poderia. Mas já que eu estou aqui e você está comendo... Você não acha que é solitário comer sozinho?" Rebateu.

"Eu prefiro. Não é como se eu fosse ficar tagarelando, de qualquer forma, quando minha boca está ocupada com outra coisa."

"Eu não gosto, hahah. Pode ser porque eu me acostumei a fazer as refeições com meu pai, sempre que possível. Ele se sentiria solitário..." Gokudera o ouviu suspirar e não soube o que dizer.

"Espero que os sushis estejam bons. Eu andei treinando antes de fazer estes, sabe? Mas eu não provei." Yamamoto falou novamente, depois de alguns minutos sem que qualquer um deles dissesse qualquer coisa.

"Você que fez?" Gokudera surpreendeu-se, enquanto Yamamoto bagunçava os cabelos levemente, feliz pela reação de Gokudera, mas sem saber exatamente como reagir.

"Sim. Eu queria realmente dizer 'obrigado' e me esforçar para fazer algo para alguém que me ajudou tanto." Essa parte era apenas uma meia verdade, então tudo ficaria bem. Ele também não precisava dizer que queria se esforçar para fazer algo para alguém de quem ele gostava. Era desnecessário naquele momento.

"Eu é que tenho que agradecer." Yamamoto quase não ouviu o que Gokudera havia dito, já que ele falara rapidamente, enchendo a boca de sushi em seguida.

"Eu pensei que você estaria estudando com Tsuna hoje..."

"Reborn disse que iria ajudá-lo com os estudos. Só imagino que tipo de métodos absurdos ele está usando com o Décimo." Falava com ressentimento e um quê de irritação.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Você devia se preocupar mais consigo mesmo, às vezes você é tão descuidado, Hayato..." Gokudera o ouviu suspirar e o encarou. Ele tinha aquele olhar gentil, preocupado, na face, mesclado com algo que ele preferia ignorar.

"Eu estou bem, eu já falei."

"É verdade. Desculpe, Hayato."

Tão logo Gokudera havia terminado sua refeição, Yamamoto decidiu retirar-se e deixar o garoto em paz. Na sua tentativa de não causar nenhum incomodo por parte de Yamamoto, as mãos de ambos acabaram tocando-se quando eles se apressaram em abrir a porta, permanecendo com as mãos encostadas uma na outra por um longo tempo. O Guardião da Chuva sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho ao sentir em sua mão o toque da mão cheia de cicatrizes de Gokudera, consciente demais de cada centímetro da pele do rapaz em contato com a sua, o coração batendo rápido no peito – se ele não fizesse nada a respeito, ele tinha certeza de que o outro iria ouvir.

Gokudera não estava indiferente ao acontecido. Tal qual acontecia com o garoto à sua frente, seu rosto se aquecera e se tingira de um rosado leve, o que o fez virar o rosto de modo a cobri-lo com seus cabelos, arriscando olhar para Yamamoto apenas de modo disfarçado. Surpreendeu-o, no entanto, notar, enquanto olhava de esguelha, o rosto envergonhado de Yamamoto, algo que o encorajou a encará-lo abertamente, os olhos abertos pela novidade da situação.

Yamamoto viu o tom rosado no rosto do italiano e, no momento seguinte, ele tomava coragem para entrelaçar seus dedos aos dedos do rapaz, ambos esquecidos do que estavam fazendo antes de tudo aquilo começar. Yamamoto viu ainda Gokudera aproximar o rosto do seu, como se quisesse se certificar de que havia realmente cor em suas maçãs, os olhos se estreitando, desconfiados, depois de lançar um olhar de esguelha para os dedos que se entrelaçavam aos dedos do rapaz a sua frente.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto o chamou, a voz baixa e um tanto quanto rouca, pouco antes de beijá-lo rapidamente nos lábios, o calor em seu rosto triplicado ao sentir a textura levemente ressecada mas de alguma forma ainda macia dos lábios do italiano pressionados contra os seus, choque e satisfação passando por seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica.

"Idiota." Gokudera ainda murmurou, a respiração quente batendo contra o rosto do outro, enquanto este sorria feito um bobo para ele, que virou-se, desvencilhando-se da mão que segurava a sua.

* * *

Yamamoto estava feliz que Gokudera finalmente saía com ele _de verdade -_ não eram mais apenas tardes monótonas e entediantes na biblioteca.

Ele ainda sentia pena de Tsuna, no entanto, que parecia cada vez mais perdido sobre o que fazer com relação a Kyoko.

Bom, pelo menos até ele aparecer certa tarde, em pânico. Gokudera fez com que ele sentasse e respirasse antes de contar o que raios acontecera – ele já estava preparado para explodir quem quer que tenha feito qualquer coisa ao Décimo Vongola, mas, aparentemente não seria necessário, Yamamoto constatou.

"Eu chamei Kyoko-chan pra estudar."

"E por que isso é tão preocupante, Décimo?"

"Por que é a Kyoko-chan e... e-eu... tive coragem de convidá-la para sair comigo, mesmo que não seja exatamente um encontro... e-eu..."

"Vai dar tudo certo, Décimo! Já é um primeiro importante passo!" Gokudera tentava parecer confiante de modo que pudesse passar parte de sua confiança para seu líder.

"Sim, Tsuna. Eu mesmo já fiz isso e posso garantir que dá certo."

Gokudera sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ouvir Yamamoto, daquela vez tendo certeza de que até mesmo suas orelhas deveriam estar vermelhas feito um tomate.

"Você o quê?!" Ele gritou. "Eu sabia que você era idiota, mas eu não sabia que era tanto!"

"Mas deu certo, Hayato ~. Isso é o que importa." Yamamoto riu para desagrado de Gokudera e desespero de Tsuna, que não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali.

Mas era um fato, e isso nem mesmo Gokudera poderia negar.

* * *

**n/a.:** porque eu acho que mereço - a fic, sabe como é, depois de um fds de cão, estressante e panz, nada melhor que relaxar com um ship que eu amo muito -Q (otp s2) . Então, ficou estupidamente boba e eu sei que as coisas não acontecem assim na vida real – mas eu precisava de algo leve e fofo e meio _nhém_ pra ser feliz na minha vida, como eu já disse, hahah. Daí me brotou o plot na cabeça enquanto eu olhava para as tabelas do 30 cookies, mesmo que eu já não me interesse tanto assim pelo desafio, e daí eu não descansei até escrever. Não está digno, mas 1) eu precisava de algo bem bobo, não só pra fazer meu espírito mais feliz, mas pra ir testando minhas habilidades com a escrita depois de um bloqueio monstro de 2 anos; e 2) agradeço a você que chegou até aqui :3


End file.
